A gas turbine engine typically includes at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The compressor section pressurizes air into the combustion section where the air is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate an exhaust gas flow. The exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section and, if the engine is designed for propulsion, a fan section.
The turbine section may include multiple stages of rotatable blades and static vanes. An annular shroud may be provided around the blades in close radial proximity to the tips of the blades to reduce the amount of gas flow that escapes around the blades. The shroud typically includes a plurality of arc segments that are circumferentially arranged. The arc segments may be abradable to reduce the radial gap with the tips of the blades.